Destruction Of Rune Midgrad
by Joezette
Summary: Rune Midgrad sedang berada di ambang kehancuran,sampai seseorang yang ditakdirkan akan menghentikannya;Petualangan seorang Novice yang mempunyai takdir menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dari Ragnarok. Memakai nama dan sifat Character persona 4 dan P3P,R&R pliz?
1. Chapter 1

Baru kali ini saya nulis Fic tentang RO,yah..walaupun selalu ingin tapi ga kesampaian idenya X3~

Nama-nama Character utama disini saya ambil dari Nickname Professor saya di Neo-RoX....dan itu juga adalah nama dari character utama P3P ,chara yang lainnya juga saya ambil namanya dari P3P dan Persona 4........so~ kita mulai ajah xD~ *di gampol*

**Disclaimer:RO beserta jobnya bukan punya saya melainkan punya LYTO dan Lee Myoung Jin dan bukan Lee Min Hoo *dilempar dandang* ,Nama-nama Character P3P dan Persona 4 bukan punya saya,melainkan ATLUS**

**Warning: Bagi para readers dari fandom Megaten yang tidak bermain Ragnarok,saya rasa bakalan bingung kalau baca fic ini,so...saya ingatkan untuk menekan tombol back,atau masih tetep nekad baca fic gaje nan abal ini. NB: Bila pusing saya nda tanggung..heheh *peace***

**

* * *

  
**

_Di sebuah dunia yang begitu megah,kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh makhluk yang bernama manusia dan para monster makin tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru Rune Midgrad,Republik Schwarzwald,Asian Journey,Deep Sea,bahkan sampai ke Forgotten Region....selalu saja ada bibit-bibit kekacauan tumbuh di seluruh kawasan tersebut._

_Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya....begitulah yang namanya takdir....selalu berputar bagai roda kehidupan...manusia selalu bosan dalam kehidupan mereka sehari-hari...tak ada tantangan yang menarik...'hidup dalam kedamaian sungguh membosankan' begitulah yang sebagaian manusia pikirkan,mereka berpikir 'kita hidup hanya untuk makan,tidur,makan lagi,tidur lagi...tak ada petualangan yang mendebarkan' _

_Dan dari pikiran itulah,manusia yang semula hidup damai bersama para monster,kini harus berperang melawan para monster. Mereka sendiri yang mencari masalah dengan para monster,hal itu dikarenakan kebosanan akan hidup mereka sendiri,mereka menempa maut mereka._

_Era kekacauan ini telah berlangsung berabad-abad,para manusia tak hentinya merasa bosan akan mencari masalah dengan para monster . Akhirnya kekuatan di tempat-tempat sakral bangkit! Kira-kira apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang?bertahan akan serangan itu saja tidak cukup....melawan?hal itu hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin parah...bila keadaan ini terus berlangsung...maka tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Ragnarok tiba...._

_Sampai pada saat itu.....sebuah guild,lebih tepatnya seseorang yang akan menghentikan semua itu,itu adalah takdirnya...tapi apakah ia mampu??itulah yang harus dijawabnya..beban yang telah ditanggungnya sejak lahir..tanpa ia mengetahuinya sama sekali...._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Somewhere in Prontera-_

"Yeah!!akhirnya aku berhasil juga menjadi Novice!!setelah berbagai macam rintangan di Geffen berhasil kulewati,akhirnya harga ini terbayar juga!!" sahut Seseorang di tengah kawasan perbelanjaan Prontera dengan -orang memperhatikannya,sikapnya sunguh sangat norak.

"Hmm....sebaiknya aku segera ke Training Ground....kurasa aku bisa mendapat banyak pelajaran dan latihan disana...hmm...kemana yah arahnya..."

Orang itu berjenis kelamin Wanita,Berambut Merah maron bermodel Harajuku Style,matanya berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, dia mengalungkan sebuah headphone di lehernya,umurnya berkisar antara 15-16 tahun...cukup memalukan teriak begitu keras di tengah Prontera dengan umurnya yang relatif sudah tua. Dan yang seperti kita sudah tahu,Job-nya masih Novice dengan Level 1 dan Base level 1...sangat cupu tentunya.....dan sebuah Knife bersarung dipinggangnya

"Permisi....apakah anda tau jalan menuju Novice Training Ground??" Tanya Novice berambut merah itu kepada seorang Novice juga. *Novice tanya Novice?* .

Novice yang ditanyai itu menoleh,Sesaat Novice berambut merah itu nge-blush . Novice itu Berambut Biru Tua,rambutnya pendek berpotongan seperti laki-laki,tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 150 cm,Novice berambut biru itu sangat ganteng,sepertinya umurnya sama dengan Novice berambut merah . Novice berambut Biru itu sangat ganteng,tapi tubuhnya relatif pendek untuk ukuran anak laki-laki

Novice itu menujuk ke arah barat Prontera. "Anda jalan saja terus menuju pintu keluar barat Prontera,selanjutnya ada seorang Kafra disana,dia akan men-warp anda ke Training Ground" jelas Novice berambut biru tadi dengan panjang lebar dan menyadarkan novice berambut merah tadi dari alam khayalannya

"Terima kasih banyak!sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan instruksi di sana" Novice berambut merah itu berterimakasih dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Novice berambut biru itu yang sangat _cool . _Merasa tak ada urusan lagi,Novice berambut biru itu hendak pergi dari sana,tetapi sebuah tangan menoleh dan mendapati Novice berambut merah itu tersenyum hangat.

"Gimana kalau kita hunt bareng?" kata Novice berambut merah itu kepada Novice berambut biru Novice berambut biru agak kaget,karena mereka baru saja saling ketemu,dan Novice berambut biru itu adalah orang yang termasuk anti-sosial

"Maaf,tapi aku merasa sudah cukup lama menjadi Novice,dan hendak merubah job-ku....mungkin lain waktu?" jelas Novice berambut biru itu.

"Oohhh...baiklah,sekali lagi terima kasih ya! Setidaknya,boleh aku tau namamu?aku masih belum punya teman disini...."

"Shirogane....namaku Naoto Shirogane" jawab Novice berambut biru itu. _'Waaahh...Namanya sekeren dirinya!' _Pikir Novice berambut merah itu

"Salam kenal ya Shirogane-san!Namaku Kaori Nagisa " si Novice berambut merah tadi mengenalkan dirinya

"Salam kenal juga...,bila kau tidak keberatan...,aku buru-buru" Novice yang bernama Naoto itu undur diri

"Oh,tentu....sampai jumpa ya!" jawab Kaori. Naoto hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai hilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di Prontera.

Saat hendak pergi ke arah pintu gerbang barat prontera ia sadar akan sesuatu yang kelupaan. "Nah loh....arah barat itu sebelah mana ya?" *Author sweatdrop gaje*

* * *

_-Meanwhile,Somewhere in Geffen Field 10-_

"Shinji!!dibelakangmu!!" Seorang Acolyte memperingati Seorang Merchant yang sedang melawan Orc Lady

"Tch!!Cart Revolution!!" Merchant itu memukulkan Cart-nya ke arah Orc Lady itu,tetapi hanya menghasilkan sedikit damage.

"Aki!!cepat Support aku!!" kata Merchant itu sambil menahan serangan Orc Lady yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Increase Agi!!Blessing!!Angelus!!" Acolyte itu merapal mantra dan mensupport Merchant itu

"Thanks,Aki!!Decrease Agi Orc Lady-nya!!" suruh Merchant itu

"Wah,banyak maunya.....Decrease Agi!!" Orc Lady itu terkena Decrease Agi sang Acolyte,gerakan maupun serangan Orc Lady itu mulai memelan,sedangkan Merchant tadi terus menyerang Orc Lady itu dengan kapaknya secara bertubi-tubi sampai salah satu serangan kapaknya mengenai badan Orc Lady itu dan membelahnya jadi dua *eww...* Yang tersisa dari pertarungan itu adalah teriakan keras kesakitan Orc Lady itu dan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dalam kesunyian Geffen Field ,badan Orc Lady itu berubah jadi debu.

"Fiuh....capeknya...aku bukan tipe support,kau tahu?" keluh Acolyte yang dipanggil 'Aki' . Dia mempunyai badan yang tinggi,tubuh yang kekar berotot *walaupun ga kelihatan karena baju Acolyte yang lengan panjang* , Berambut putih beruban ..namanya juga 'Aki-aki'*ditabok* maksud saya putih keperakan,rambutnya dipotong pendek *kalo panjang mah perempuan dunk?* dan muka yang lumayan ganteng,umurnya sekitar 17-18 tahun. Dia memakai Giant Bandage *plester/tensoplast maksud saya...* di Dahinya

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa men-supportku,Aki" jawab Merchant yang dipanggil 'Shinji' itu. Dia mempunyai perawakan sangar seperti preman pasar *ditabok* Berbadan sama besar seperti Acolyte itu,hanya saja lebih kekar. Dia berambut Panjang *bukan panjang lurus atau bergelombang boo~*,berwarna coklat tua,Mukanya sangar tapi ganteng. Dia juga memakai headgear Beanie berwarna hitam *Beanie biasa dicelupin Black Dyesuff,hehehe*

"Tapi tetap saja menguras tenaga yang banyak,mana Persediaan White dan Blue potion tinggal sedikit..." kata Acolyte itu sambil mengecek barang-barang yang ada di Cart Merchant itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke Geffen dulu...baru kita hunting lagi...toh,hasil yang kita dapat dari hunting kali ini sudah cukup banyak" usul Merchant itu dan disetujui Acolyte itu dengan anggukan.....

* * *

**Hueeehhh!!saya mbuat Cerita ini dalam 2 jam.....hasilnya pasti hancur lebur......prolog gajee~ lalu ada banyak kata yang mungkin agak membingungkan,yaitu:**

**-)Asian Journey: Itu kota-kota dengan kawasan dan suasana di ,Louyang,Amatsu,Gornyun ,dan yang terakhir Ayothaya**

**-)Deep Sea: Itu hanya ada 2 tempat,kalau tidak salah di Jawaii dan Byalan Dungeon**

**-)Forgotten Region: Kota apalagi yang terlupakan kalau bukan Kota Nilfhein,julukannya saja Kota yang terlupakan dan dipenuhi bermacam-macam hantu seperti mas pocong,mbak kunti,dan sebangsanya *digampar* maksud saya seperti Lude,Dullahan,dan pemimpinnya yaitu Lord Of Death**

**Lalu tempat-tempat 'Sakral' yang saya sebutkan akan bangkit,nanti akan saya beritahu di Later Chapter,dan anda bisa menebaknya sendiri **

**Lalu tentang Kafra yang bisa warp ke Novice Training Ground adalah karangan saya belaka...sekali anda keluar dari Training Ground ,anda ga bisa balik lagi kecuali anda mensave save point anda di sana...itupun kalo job udah bukan Novice,dan anda bicara kepada salah satu Npc,maka anda akan auto teleport ke Prontera....**

**Jalan satu-satunya kalau mau ke Training Ground (Cuma diluar castle) adalah mengetik 'go 15' itupun tidak semua Private Server bisa...dan jangan coba hal itu di idRO maupun krRO karena tidak akan berhasil. Dan saya sungguh sangat bingung mau meletakan nih fic abal ke fandom mana,toh pada akhirnya ga akan ada yang baca and review dan hanya membuat fic jelek ini mengotori fandom yang terlibat ...**

**Untuk Equipment,saya memperhitungkan Class,Job,dan level yang mampu menggunakannya....jadi akan ada penambahan equipment sewaktu-waktu sesuai keadaan yang berlangsung**

**Untuk Profile Character akan saya berikan,tetapi sewaktu-waktu akan berubah sesuai keadaan,misalnya ketika berubah job maupun mendapat equipment baru,nih sekilas profil:**

**- *Kaori Nagisa**

**Job:Novice**

**Gender: Female**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Warna Rambut dan mata :Merah Maron**

**Sifat: Periang,Selalu bersemangat dan positive thinking,Senang bersosialisasi,Cerdas,ceroboh**

**Hobi: Makan!!! (anehnya ga gemuk-gemuk.....membuat author iri setengah mati) , mencari teman yang banyak,mendengarkan lagu dari iPod kesayangannya**

**Tujuan: Menemukan Saudara kembarnya dan asal usul dirinya (penjelasan lebih lanjut di Later Chapter)**

**Equipment : -Upper: Note Headphone/Cool Headphone (CHP) [1]**

** -Middle: None**

** -Lower:None**

** -Weapon: +10 Bloddy Knife (Hydra Card) [4]**

** -Armor: Angelic Protection [1]**

** -Shield: Angelic Guard [1]**

** -Garment: Angelic Cardigan [1]**

** -Footgear: Angelic Reincarnation [1]**

** -Accessory: Teleport Clip [1] (Creamy Card)**

** -Accessory: Healing Clip [1] (Vitata Card)**

**-*Naoto Shirogane  
**

**Job:Novice**

**Gender: ??????**

**Umur : 15 tahun**

**Warna Rambut :Biru Tua**

**Warna Mata:Biru ke-abu-abuan**

**Sifat: Cool,Pendiam,Anti-sosial,Tenang,Berpikir jauh kedepan dan Cerdas**

**Hobi: Membaca Buku Misteri,Menyelesaikan masalah**

**Tujuan: ???????**

**Equipment : -Upper: None **

**-Middle: None**

**-Lower:None**

**-Weapon: +10 Quadruple Dexterity Knife [4] (Drops Card)**

**-Armor: ??????**

**-Shield: ??????**

**-Garment: ??????**

**-Footgear: ??????**

**-Accessory: Clip Of Goldy Wrath [1] (Owl Duke Card)**

**-Accessory: Clip Of Doubled Power[1] (Owl Baron Card)**

**Sementara dua Profile dulu yang akan saya jelaskan.....dan bagi yang ga bermain persona ..umm, yang mau lihat gambar character yang telah ditampilkan di fic ini bisa mencari gambarnya melalui om gugle...searchkey nya ya sesuai nama Character itu masing-masing....kecuali Kaori Nagisa,karena itu belum ada Official namenya...anda bisa mencari gambar Kaori Nagisa dengan searchkey 'MShe P3P'**

**Dan akhir kata,saya akhirnya memutuskan akan membuat kategori fic ini CrossOver....entah itu betul atau tidak,saya minta sarannya,kritik,dan kalau ada ya pujian *dilempar jarum jahit Kanji* .....dan terima kasih untuk Shara Sherenia karena sudah memberi saya petunjuk pengkategorian fic ini ^^ .........mohon sedekah reviewnya pliz?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoho readers!~ Biarpun nih fic nyempil,saya seneng banget nih Crossover yang bisa dibaca oleh readers~ XDDD~

**Disclaimer:RO beserta jobnya bukan punya saya melainkan punya LYTO dan Lee Myoung Jin dan bukan Lee Min Hoo *dilempar dandang* ,Nama-nama Character P3P dan Persona 4 bukan punya saya,melainkan ATLUS**

**Warning: Bagi para readers dari fandom Megaten yang tidak bermain Ragnarok,saya rasa bakalan bingung kalau baca fic ini,so...saya ingatkan untuk menekan tombol back,atau masih tetep nekad baca fic gaje nan abal ini. NB: Bila pusing saya nda tanggung..heheh *peace***

**

* * *

  
**

_-Middle of Prontera-_

"Hmmm, duh....kemana sih arah barat? toh semuanya kelihatan sama .../pif. " Kaori berjalan terus tanpa tujuan.

' _Ketimbang bosen nda ada temen seperjalanan mending dengerin lagu ah...'_ Kaori mulai memakai Note Headphone pemberian panti asuhannya, dia diberi Note Headphone itu karena saudara kembarnya pun memakainya. Kata pengasuh panti asuhan itu, Dua Note Headphone itu ditinggalkan di keranjang bayi mereka, dan ada secarik kertas yang berisi ucapan maaf dan meminta tolong bila kedua bayi itu terpisah, mereka harus memakai Note Headphone itu sebagai penanda diri.

_Mujihina Kotoba Dake Ga....Detarame Ni Machi Ni Afureteru _. Lagu itu berdendang dengan indahnya di telinga Kaori, itu merupakan lagu ,lagu itu mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam.

' _Nah!itu Kafra-nya!' _ Ketika melihat Kafra yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang Barat Prontera, Kaori langsung berlari dengan riangnya ke arah kafra tersebut.

" Permisiiiii! bisakah anda nge-warpin saya ke Training Ground??. " tanya Kaori sopan pada kafra itu. Sekilas pengamatannya, kafra itu bodinya asoy geboy, tapi mukanya hampir ga bisa dibedain sama Orc Lady (A/N: Anda yang main P4 pasti bisa menebak orang ini) dan dia sedang asik-asiknya pake lipstik merk 'Rogue', dan ngaca pake crystal mirror.

"..................................." Kafra itu diam tanpa kata.

"Mb-...eh...Tante kafraaa??? " Kaori hampir saja mengucapkan kata 'Mbak' yang menurutnya ga pantes untuk tante-tante seperti itu.

".........................................." masih diam tanpa kata.

"Woi!!ditanyain baek-baek malah ngaca molo!!!sadar gak seeeh?!tuh muka udah lebih ancur dari Orc Lady!! " kesabaran Kaori udah mulai abiz

"APAAAA SIHHHH????? GANGGU ORANG CANTIK NGACA AJA!!! " *oke....silahkan kalian muntah massal* teriak kafra geje itu.

'_Itu cermin udah retak kali yaaa??? sabar Kaori...sabaaarrr......' _

"Ehm,sorry deh tan-...mbak......bisa ngga anda warpin saya ke Training Ground?? " tanya Kaori dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan

"Gak." jawab Kafra itu singkat

"Grrrrh...." Kaori mulai mendeathglare Kafra itu. Reaksi kafra itu biasa-biasa saja...seakan-akan kejadian seperti ini sudah setiap hari terjadi.

"Oke-oke....nih aku bukain warpnya, ketimbang bawel disini..ganggu orang dandan aja! " sang kafra membuka warp portal di dekat Kaori.

"Yipeee!!thanks tante!!biar kate muke lu mirip Orc Lady,seenggaknya lu ada hati nurani! " setelah ngomong yang memuji sekaligus menghina itu Kaori cepat-cepar masuk kedalam warp portal sebelum dilempar cerminnya si tante Kafra.

"Khe khe khe!!!!!" Kafra itu tertawa yang akan terjadi???Tunggu aja ~ *dilempar sampah*

* * *

_-Prontera West Gate-_

"Haahh....akhirnya sampai juga disini....jauh juga perjalanan dari Geffen Field sampe Prontera .../sigh." Kata Cowo yang di panggil Aki tersebut.

"Hrm...biasa aja...masa segini aja lu dah keok?? " sindir cowo yang dipanggil Shinji itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ketemu Mitsuru dalam keadaaan lemah, letih, lesu, pucat , meriang, panuan, bintilan, udunan –_dan blah blah blah....bisa ampe setaon saya nyebutin satu-satu penyakit akut nya_ _Aki-_ begini?" Ia melanjutkan sindirannya

".........................................." Aki hanya terdiam saja mendengar sindiran Shinji. Melihat hal itu Shinji hendak menyindir Aki lagi, tapi ....Aki mulutnya mulai komat-kamit...

"Lex Divina!!!! " Mantra Aki langsung menghentikan ocehan Shinji, Status Shinji saat ini: Silence..

"!##$$%%^&!!! " Shinji tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa sekarang, kecuali Aki berbaik hati me-Recovery Shinji ataupun Shinji terpaksa meminum Panacea.

"Du du du duuu~ Aku anak yang baik~ kamu ngomong apa Shinji?aku ga bisa denger nih! " Aki memasang muka innocentnya.

"...............................*menegak panacea*..........SIALAN LOEEE,AKIHIKOOOO!!!!!" Shinji langsung mengambil kapaknya dan memukulkannya ke Aki, namunAki menyadari hal tersebut dan menghindar kesamping.

"Ukh—Lex Divinaa!! " Aki mengulangi rapalan spell-nya lagi.

".......................... *muncul urat-urat diatas kepala Shinji,namun ia mengambil satu bungkus panacea lagi dan menegaknya*....."

"Uhm....Shinjiroo......peace bro..."Aki kekakutan melihat muka Shinji yang udah ga bisa dibedain sama Orc Lord.

"Mamoniteeee!!!! " Shinji mulai menyerang Aki dengan sangat sadis....sebaiknya kita sensor adegan ini atau fic ini bakalan jd rated M..

* * *

_-????????????-_

'_Hmmm?kenapa Novice Training Ground jadi hancur begini....keadaannya sangat mengenaskan..'_ Kaori telah sampai tujuan dengan warp Kafra tadi, namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah Novice Training Ground melainkan tempat mengerikan seperti kota mati yang baru saja terserang virus T nya resident evil *bukan virus T nya Yukiko loh,virus T=virus Tawa*

"Arf!!Arf!! " sebuah gonggongan anjing *bukan Koromaru loh* terdengar di sekitar tempat Kaori berdiri ....

"Hmm?Ada anjing ya disini? " Kaori menoleh kearah sumber suara dan ternyata anjing itu bukan anjing lucu yang diharapkannya, melainkan Hell Poodle!!

"Oh...My...God...." Muka Kaori langsung pucat pasi, walau senjatanya tergolong sangat bagus, namun bukan berarti ia mampu melawan monster berlevel tinggi seperti itu.

"Groaaarrr!!! " Hell Poodle itu langsung menerjang ke arah Kaori berdiri dan hendak menyerangnya, ia pasrah....impiannya menemukan sang saudara kembar taakan ...

"Cold Bolt!!! " serangkaian hujan bongkahan es jatuh menimpa Monster malang itu bertubi-tubi hingga ia musnah menjadi leburan debu hitam yang kian lama menghilang di udara.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa gadis kecil? " Tanya lembut seorang Wizard yang sangat cantik itu....

Siapakah Wizard tersebut????~ tebak yaaaa!!saya udah kasih hint :D

* * *

-Pojok Bacod Author-

Amel: Gomenasaiii m(_ _)m chapter ini terlalu pendek yah???sebetulnya saya mau buat lebih panjang lagi, hanya saja terhenti karena kemunculan Wizard misterius itu, Dan saya lagi tergila-gila sama Inuyasha, jadinya saya males ngetik. *digebug*

?????: Saya bakalan nongol di chapter depan yah??

Amel: iyeeee.....ayo readers!tebak siapa dia!pokonya dia it---*dibekep Wizard itu*

?????:Jangan kasih spoiler! Ah, Kami menyediakan hadiah _*duileeee_. Bagi yang berhasil menebak siapakah saya :D

Amel: Uhnn.....dia boleh merequest salah satu chara dari Persona 3 Series atau Persona 4 dan menentukan jobnya....kalo mau dari One Piece, Inuyasha, dan Conan juga boleh.

?????: Yeee....itu mah dari anime yang kamu suka doank kan???

Amel: habisnya...kalo tanpa request readers, saya rasanya ga enak kalo munculin chara dari anime lain...

?????: huft.... ini Daftar Biodata Aki dan Shinji

* * *

**-Shinjiro Aragaki:**

**Job:Merchant**

**Gender: Male**

**Umur: 17 tahun**

**Warna Mata: Coklat Muda**

**Warna Rambut: Coklat Muda**

**Sifat: Pendiam,Cool,Tidak pernah tersenyum,Tidak suka terlibat masalah *sapa juga yang suka terlibat masalah***

**Hobi: Masak**

**Tujuan: Tidak mempunyai tujuan yang pasti,hanya mengikuti Akihiko **

**Equipment:-Upper:Black Beanie**

**-Middle: none**

**-Lower: None**

**-Weapon :**** Great Axe [2]**

**-Armor: Advnture Suit**

**-Shield: Buckler [1]**

**-Garment: Muffler[1]**

**-Footgear: Boots [1]**

**-Accessory: Clip [1] **

**-Accessory: Clip [1] **

**-Shinjiro Aragaki**

**Job: Acolyte**

**Gender: Male**

**Umur : 17 Tahun**

**Warna Rambut :Putih alias Ubanan *digetok***

**Warna Mata: Putih! *pocong dund*, maap! Saya ga tau warna mata Aki **

**Sifat: Cool, Minder Kalo deket ama cewe**

**Hobi: Hunting Monster, Bertengkar dengan Shinjiro**

**Tujuan: Menjadi kuat!**

**Equipment : -Upper: Giant Bandage**

**-Middle: None**

**-Lower:None**

**-Weapon: +10 Mace [4]**

**-Armor: Saint Robe [1]**

**-Shield: Guard [1]**

**-Garment: Muffler [1]**

**-Footgear: Shoes [1]**

**-Accessory: Clip [1]**

**-Accessory: Rosary**

**

* * *

**Amel: Ah! Saya akan membuat Job sampai dengan job 3! etc: Rune Knight,Genetic,Wanderer. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini :D, karena saya masih belom paham equip dan job baru. Saya akan maen IntenseRO dulu sambil belajar :DD~

So,Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Saya males nulisnya..... *dikeplak* ..... Eeeh..... Ragnarok milik Lee Myoung Jin, Nama dan sifat-sifat charanya diambil dari P4 dan P3P dan semuanya milik ATLUS *nangis guling-guling***

**A/N:Yeeeeyyy!! Yang Review banyaaaaakkkkkk, makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca dan nge-review ....yuuuuu,tariiikk maaanggg *digetok***

**

* * *

  
**

_-???????-_

'_Uwaaaaahhhh.....hebat sekali orang ini.......'_ Kaori memperhatikan sosok orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari ajal tadi. Orang itu memakai mantel yang diyakininya sebagai mantel seorang Wizard. Rambut merah orang itu berkibar-kibar terkena angin, menampilkan mukanya yang cantik dan rupawan. Wizard itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kaori sembari membersihkan mantelnya dari debu-debu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah novice cilik yang masih bengong itu.

" Kau tak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri? " Wizard itu tersenyum lembut kepada Kaori dan membantunya berdiri.

" I-iya, te-terima kasih sudah menolongku dari bahaya." Kata Kaori terbata-bata, ia masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya dan kehadiran tiba-tiba seorang Wizard itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat berbahaya seperti ini? Ini bukan tempat hunting untuk Novice sepertimu."

" Uuhh....Aku di warp-kan oleh seorang Kafra di Prontera." Kata Kaori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

" Huh?kau minta di warp-kan ke tempat ini? " Wizard itu bingung, kenapa ada Novice yang minta di warp-kan ke tempat berbahaya seperti ini. Bahkan Wizard berlevel tinggi sepertinya masih sangat berhati-hati di tempat ini.

"Tidak, aku minta di warp-kan ke Novice Training Ground, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku sampai di tempat seperti ini." Kaori mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ia menyebutkan 'Novice Training Ground' ke Kafra tadi.

" Haaahh.....Pasti si Kashiwagi yang melakukan hal itu......" Kata Mitsuru sambil menghela nafas.

" Kashiwagi??." Nama itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kaori.

" Ya, Dia adalah utusan Valkyrie jahat yang ingin mengganggu para pengembara di Rune Midgard ini."

" Ooh.....sebenarnya ini dimana?" Kata Kaori sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gubuk-gubuk tua, langit oranye yang seram dan para Zombie yang berkeliaran.....eh?tadi ia bilang apa?Zombie? Kaori hanya bisa jawdrop menatap Zombie Slaughter yang kini sedang tersenyum menyeringai dan berlari kearahnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya. (A/N: Umm....Sebetulnya bukan sabit, tapi pedang yang mirip sabit. Tapi saya lebih suka menyebutnya sabit *dijitak Lee Myoung Jin*)

"Z-z-Zo-Zombieeeee!!!!!" Teriak Kaori sambil mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke arah belakang Wizard itu. Wizard itu sadar dan segera membalikan badannya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak merapalkan mantra-mantra sihir. Matanya terbuka dan menatap tajam Zombie Slaughter itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Soul Strike!!!!" Kesepuluh bola _magic_ yang bersinar terang itu satu persatu menghantam badan sang Zombie. Pekik kesakitan pun terdengar di telinga Kaori yang masih ketakutan dan takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Perlahan-lahan Zombie itu hilang menjadi debu hitam yang terbawa oleh angin, meninggalkan sabitnya yang berwarna perak.

'_Wow!!Orang ini benar-benar kuat!' _batin Kaori.

" Huft.....ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Zombie-Zombie bodoh itu menyerangku." Wizard itu menghela nafas lagi, ia melihat sabit perak itu tergeletak di tempat Zombie slaughter tadi mati. Ia berjalan kearah sabit itu dan mengambilnya, mengamatinya, dan memegang dagunya seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu melihat Kaori dan tersenyum.

" _Silver Shotel _ ini kuberikan untukmu saja, aku seorang Wizard, tidak bisa memakai senjata ini. Sedangkan kau masih Novice, kau masih bisa memilih jobmu. Bila nanti kau tidak memakainya, kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain ataupun menyimpannya." Wizard itu menyerahkan _Silver Shotel_ yang didapatnya barusan ke Kaori.

" Eeh? Tapi anda masih bisa menjualnya daripada diberikan ke Novice sepertiku. Harganya kan cukup mahal." Kaori menolak pemberian Wizard wanita itu dengan halus, ia tak mau merepotkan penyelamatnya lagi lebih dari ini.

" Tak apa, uang tidaklah penting." Wizard itu tersenyum. Kaori membalas senyuman Wizard itu dan menerima _Silver Shotel_ dari tangan sang Wizard.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan memberiku senjata yang bagus. Namaku Kaori Nagisa, salam kenal." Kata Kaori sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang polos dan mengulurkan tangannya. Wizard itu sadar ia belum mengenalkan dirinya.

" Ah!maafkan ketidaksopananku. Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, salam kenal juga, Nagisa-san." Mitsuru membalas jabat tangan Kaori.

" Nagisa-san, saya hendak kembali ke Prontera untuk beristirahat sejenak, apa kau membawa persediaan Butterfly Wing? Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda sendirian di tempat ini." Mitsuru mulai merasa kekuatan spiritualnya mulai habis, ia ingin kembali dan beristirahat di Prontera. Namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang Novice tak berdaya di tempat ini sendirian.

" Uhm,mungkin ada......sebentar ya...." Kaori mengorek-orek hidungnya *dikeplak* uhm,maksud saya mengorek-orek isi tasnya dan menemukan dua buah Butterfly Wing. Ia mengambil dua buah Butterfly Wing itu dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

" Aku bawa dua, anda mau satu?" Kaori menawarkan Butterfly Wing ke Mitsuru

" Tidak, terima kasih, saya sudah punya. Saya hanya ingin memastikan anda bisa selamat keluar dari tempat ini." Mitsuru mengeluarkan Butterfly Wing-nya dan hendak pulang ke Prontera, tapi dihentikan oleh teriakan Kaori.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Kirijo-san, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kaori tersenyum pada Mitsuru, Mitsuru hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah polos Kaori.

" Sama-sama, jangan sampai nyasar lagi di _Nameless Island_ ini ya! Ja Ne." Mitsuru lalu meremas Butterfly Wing itu dan perlahan-lahan ia berteleportasi ke Prontera.

"_Nameless Island....." _Kaori berpikir sejenak sebelum ia berhenti berpikir karena ia melihat Zombie Slaughter, Banshee, Hell Poodle, dan Flame Skull sedang tersenyum menyeringai berjamaah ke arahnya.

" Mamiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" Dengan cepat ia meremas Butterfly Wing-nya dan teleport ke Prontera. (A/N: Saya suka meremas-remas da-- *plaQ* Butterfly Wing maksud saya..)

* * *

_-Payon Dungeon 01-_

Suara Rentetan tembakan terdengar dari Revolver milik seorang Gunslinger Wanita berambut biru. Timah-timah panas meluncur keluar dari mulut Revolver tua yang dipegangnya, menembus badan zombie-zombie mengerikan berbau busuk yang menyengat hidung itu. Satu peluru yang tersisa dalam Revolver itu, sukses menembus kepala Zombie terakhir yang ia temui dari Rombongan monster penghuni Payon dungeon ini. Ia menghela nafas lega, kelelahan sehabis membantai monster-monster tak punya otak itu. Ia melepaskan topi yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya, mengipas-ngipaskannya sejenak untuk memberi sedikit kesegaran di gua yang pengap ini sebelum meletakannya kembali keatas kepalanya. Lalu ia merogoh-rogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya, bermaksud menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan _White Potion _dan meminum Grape Juice yang dibelinya dari seorang Merchant kemarin. Namun tangannya menyentuh benda lain, benda bulat yang terasa asing di kulitnya. Ia mengambil benda itu dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

'_Ah....Telur Pet yang kemarin diberikan oleh Yakushiji-san, katanya ini peninggalan kakek untukku, ia meninggalkannya beserta Revolver tua yang sekarang kupakai.' _Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih melanda dirinya, memikirkan kakeknya yang sekarang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana.

_'Kakek.....' _Tak terasa matanya terasa buram karena tergenang oleh air mata yang memaksa keluar dan mengalir ke pipinya. Ia menghilangkan pikiran sedih itu, memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada telur aneh yang ia pegang sekarang. Ia mengelus dagunya dan membolak-balikan telur itu dengan tangannya, menyadari motif aneh yang terukir pada telur itu.

'_Motif apa ini? Setahuku, tak ada telur bermotif....eh....tulisan dalam mitologi Norse? Benar-benar telur yang aneh.'_ Naoto menelusuri ukiran pada telur itu dengan jari tangannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

'_Sudahlah, nanti aku akan beli pet incubator saat kembali ke Prontera nanti.' _Ia menghela nafas dan mengembalikan telur itu kedalam tasnya. Ia mengisi Revolver pemberian kakeknya itu dengan _Silver Bullet,_ mengokangnya dan kemudian menyarungkannya kembali. Naoto hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gua lebih dalam lagi ketika sebuah teriakan minta tolong dan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya menginstruksikannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan melihat keadaan. Ia melihat seorang Novice berambut merah maron sedang berlari kesana-kemari menghindari para Zombie dan Familiar yang mengejarnya. Naoto merasa familiar dengan Novice itu, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Setelah sekian detik ia berpikir, hasilnya tetap nihil.

'_Hhh....kutolong dulu saja.'_ Tangan kanannya meraih Revolver Tua itu keluar dari sarungnya, mengarahkannya ke para kumpulan Zombie dan Familiar yang mengejar Novice itu. Tangan kirinya menopang pergelangan tangan kanannya, ia menutup mata kirinya dan memfokuskan sasaran dengan mata kanannya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menajamkan konsentrasi agar pelurunya tidak salah bersarang di badan sang Novice. Jari telunjuknya dengan perlahan menekan pelatuk Revolver kesayangannya itu.

Dan.......

DoRRR!!!!

Revolver Tua itu dengan mulusnya melepaskan _Silver Bullet_ dan timah panas itu menembus salah satu kepala Zombie-Zombie itu. Zombie itu meraung kesakitan, dan perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya melebur menjadi debu hitam dan hilang diterbangkan angin gua itu. Naoto tersenyum menyeringai dan melanjutkan tembakannya yang membabi buta tapi selalu tepat sasaran (?). Hanya tersisa satu Zombie yang tesudut, seluruh badannya gemetaran, sementara moncong Revolver Naoto tepat di depan wajahnya. Naoto tersenyum sinis dan menekat pelatuk Revolvernya dengan mantap, mengakhiri teriakan kesakitan yang sedari tadi mengisi keheningan Payon Dungeon. Ia menyarungkan Revolvernya dan berbalik menghampiri Kaori yang jatuh terduduk.

" _Daijoubu Desu ka?_ " Tanya Naoto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Novice itu hanya menatap Naoto dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Naoto yang sejak tadi dipandangi seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman.

'_Kenapa ia memandangku seperti itu?' _Batin Naoto.

" Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Naoto mencoba bertanya sekali lagi, tangannya masih terulur. Kaori yang sedari tadi menatap Naoto akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa perbuatannya tadi tidak sopan.

'_Hai!Gomen, Daijoubu da!' _Kaori blushing, malu karena membuat penolongnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia lalu berdiri dengan dibantu Naoto, dan menatap muka Naoto sekali lagi. Kaori melihat rambut dan muka Naoto yang familiar baginya, tiba-tiba terbesit bayangan saat ia meminta arah kepada seorang Novice. Ia baru sadar bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang ia tanyai tadi pagi, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia tidak yakin:

Yang pertama, Yang ia temui tadi pagi adalah seorang Novice dan bukan Gunslinger, tapi tadi pagi ia mengatakan akan merubah job, jadi hal itu bisa dipungkiri. Kedua, yang ia amati sesaat tadi pagi, novice itu tidak memakai topi, dan bayangkan saja, misalkan dia baru berubah job pun, mana bisa seorang Gunslinger pemula menghabisi segerombolan Zombie dan Familiar dengan sangat cepat dan semuanya tepat sasaran, tapi hal itu bisa dipungkiri bila ia memang memiliki bakat. Dan yang terakhir, yang ia lihat tadi pagi adalah seorang Novice PRIA yang ganteng dan Cool, kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi seorang Gunslinger WANITA berdada besar??? *plaQ* ,walaupun masih tetap ganteng dan Cool sih..... (A/N: disini Naoto pake outfit Gunslinger wanita, sebetulnya dia udah minta pake outfit cowo, tapi sama ketua pengujinya ngga dibolehin)

" Uhh, Arigato....Shirogane-san?" Kaori masih ragu-ragu dengan perkataannya, terlalu banyak kejutan untuknya hari ini, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya.

" Ya? Sama-sama, uh.... anda siapa ya, kalau boleh saya tau." Naoto merasa tidak asing dengan Novice didepannya ini, namun ia lupa namanya karena hari ini ia harus menjalankan tes Gunslinger yang cukup melelahkan, lagipula ia adalah orang yang anti-sosial, jadi apa gunanya mengingat nama orang lain selain kakeknya dan Yakushiji?

" Aku Nagisa, kita bertemu hari ini di Prontera saat aku menanyakan arah Novice Training Ground." Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kaori, ingatan Naoto mulai bekerja lagi, hari ini dia cukup banyak menemui orang, termasuk para penguji untuk tes Gunslinger. Otaknya memutar kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia ke tempat tes Gunslinger.

" Ah,anda yang tadi pagi ya. Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya,Nagisa-san." Naoto sekarang mengingat Novice yang ada didepannya ini.

" Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan." Kaori membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat, sementara ekspresi Naoto masih tetap dingin seperti biasa.

" Hati-hati, disini cukup berbahaya bagi Novice, Ja Ne." Naoto membalikan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi ke dungeon lebih dalam lagi. Tetapi Kaori menangkap pundak Naoto, semula ia ragu mengatakan hal ini, tapi....

" _Gomen_, Shirogane-san. Bagaimana kalo kita hunting bareng?Yah, aku pasti menyusahkanmu, tapi kalo hunt sendirian rasanya sepi, _Onegai..._" Kaori mengeluarkan jurus _puppy begging_-nya, yang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Naoto. Naoto hanya bisa sweatdrop, tapi baginya bukan masalah untuk meneriman tawaran itu.

" Boleh saja, tapi hati-hatilah di dalam sana,semakin dalam akan semakin banyak monster berbahaya." Naoto melanjutkan berjalan dan Kaori mengikutinya dari belakang. Setiap mereka menemui segerombolan monster, Naoto akan menghabisi para Zombie, sedangkan Kaori berusaha menusuk Familiar yang lincah ataupun melawan Skeleton. Ia tidak tega membunuh Poporing yang begitu lucu dan imut. Setelah beberapa jam hunting dan membantai monster-monster itu, mereka mulai lelah dan menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berjalan terlalu jauh kedalam gua.

" Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu hari ini, berbahaya berada disini, melihat kondisi kita yang kelelahan dan ini sudah masuk bagian gua yang agak dalam." Naoto menyarungkan Revolvernya dan mencari-cari Butterfly Wing yang dibawanya di dalam tas. Kaori juga mengeluarkan Butterfly Wingnya.

" _Arigato Gozaimazu!_ Berkat bantuan Shirogane-san, aku mendapat banyak pengalaman hari ini! Kurasa aku bisa merubah Jobku besok pagi!" Kaori membungkukan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi saat ia menegakkan badannya kembali, pandangan ketakutan menghiasi pupil matanya.

" Ya,sama-sama Nag—" Kata-kata Naoto dipotong oleh Kaori.

" Shirogane! Dibelakangmu!!" Kaori memperingatkan Naoto, tapi terlambat sudah, Seekor Soldier Skeleton sudah mengangkat _Dagger_ nya dan hendak menusuk punggung Naoto yang masih kebingungan. Soldier Skeleton itu menghunuskan _Daggernya _tepat ke arah Naoto dan....

" Ugh—!!" Naoto dengan sigap menghindar sejauh mungkin, namun sayang lengan kanannya tak luput dari ketajaman _Dagger_ Soldier skeleton itu. Daerah lengannya sobek cukup dalam, darah segar mengalir dari luka itu. Kaori menarik _Knife_ yang bersarung dipinggangnya, bersiap menerjang Soldier Skeleton yang telah melukai temannya itu.

' _Aku harus berguna, walaupun nyawaku sebagai taruhannya! Setidaknya ini akan memberi sedikit waktu bagi Shirogane agar mempersiapkan senjatanya'_ Kaori mulai berlari kearah Soldier Skeleton itu, Naoto yang melihat hal itu langsung panik. Bagaimana seorang Novice yang masih belum berpengalaman bisa mengalahkan seekor Soldier Skeleton yang bahkan dirinya belum mampu mengalahkan??

Bagaimana Cara Kaori dan Naoto mengalahkan Soldier Skeleton itu??? Bagaima— *dilempar kaleng bekas* ........

To Be Continued ajah..... *ditabok*

* * *

Amel: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Maafkan Kedodolan saya yang sangat super-duper-eswete di chapter dua!!! Saya ngetik chapter lalu ngga pake logika sama sekaliiiiii!!! Bayangkan! Gimana caranya Acolyte punya Lex Divina???? Itukan Skillnya Priest !! Argh!! *bunuh diri*

All Chara: Mati aja loe...

Amel: Hiks....Ampuni saia Readers....Anggap saja Aki bisa skill itu,namanya juga fanfic

Aki: Emanknya bisa digituin seenak jidat loe ajah!

Amel: Aku males edit.....udah ah! Dan satu lagi kesalahan saya waktu nulis biodata Aki, disitu saya tulis namanya Shinji 2x .....Kenapa semua masalah buntutnya di Aki yah? *cari kambing hitam*

Aki: dodolnya elo aja.

Amel: Dan jawaban kuis kemaren adalah si executor kita yang bohai- Mitsuru Kirijooooo----

Mitsy—eh...Mitsuru: *nyekek Amel*

Amel: Gyaaaaaahhhh!!! *kabor* Oh ya, bagi Kuroka dan Shina-san silahkan merequest chara dari P3P, P3Fes , P4, ataupun anime yang sudah saya sebutkan di chapter sebelumnya. Khusus dari Kuroka, saya sudah terima requestnya :DD. Tetsuwa-san salah, Mocca-san dan Shara-san ngga pasti pilihannya, jadi saya anggap ngga milih, gomenasai :DD *dicekek*. Dan Satu hal lagi, disini saya tidak memperhitungkan required level untuk memakai equip, saya hanya memperhitungkan applicable jobs nya saja :D

Ini daftar Perubahan Equip Naoto dan Biodata Mitsy—eh... Mitsuru....

* * *

**- *Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Job: Wizard**

**Gender: Female**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Warna Rambut dan mata :Merah**

**Sifat:Cool, Leadership, Tenang **

**Hobi: Membaca buku, Mengeksekusi *dieksekusi Mitsy***

**Tujuan: ??????**

**Equipment :**

**-Upper: None**

**-Middle: None**

**-Lower:None**

**-Weapon: +10 Glorious Staff of Recovery ** **[** **]**

**-Armor: Freya's Clothes ** **[** **]**

**-Shield: ?????**

**-Garment: ??????**

**-Footgear: ??????**

**-Accessory: Nimble Earings [1] (Zerom)**

**-Accessory: Nimble Earings [1] (Zerom)**

**

* * *

  
**

**-*Naoto Shirogane (Updated)**

**Job: Gunslinger**

**Gender: Female (akhirnya jelas juga)**

**Umur : 15 tahun**

**Equipment : **

**-Upper: Blue Boys Cap [1] *diada-adain aja ya,bentuknya kayak topi Naoto di Persona 4***

**-Middle: None**

**-Lower:None**

**-Weapon: +10 Soldier Revolver (Two handed) [ ]  
**

**-Armor: High Risk Elite Shooter Suit ** **[1] ( Tao Gun Ka)**

**-Garment: ??????**

**-Footgear: ??????**

**-Accessory: Clip Of Goldy Wrath [1] (Owl Duke Card)**

**-Accessory: Clip Of Doubled Power[1] (Owl Baron Card)**

Amel: Terima kasih kepada semua Readers dan Reviewer! Sudah mau mereview fic gaje nan abal saya :DDDD! Saya ngga nyangka Fic terpencil seperti ini bisa dibaca, bahkan di review! Maukah anda memberi saya secuil review lagi??


End file.
